More Than What You See
by RoseGlass
Summary: What are Angels? Where do they come from? And are they among us? these are the questions that face the inu-tachi when one of their own may not be what they seem. Inuyasha/Kagome- rated T for now


More Than What You See

Written by RoseGlass

Dedicated to my brother Logan (cause he doesn't get xover pairings and likes Inuyasha ~sticks tongue out at brother standing behind her~)

Disclaimer- in whiney voice _Do I Have To? _I do not own Inuyasha, I just own my characters and you can't take them- cuz if u do I will mail you my Jedi squirrels and they will exact my revenge by destroying everything dear to you through their explosive cookies. ~sad I know…now I want cookies~

Summary- Angels are meant for Heaven, right? Inuyasha and gang meet a hanyou that isn't half human while Inu and Sesshomaru battle to the death. She is their cousin and has come to aid the daughter of the Lord of Twilight in her upcoming metamorphosis. Who is this child of neither day nor night? Inuyasha wonders if he really knows who Kagome is.

Inuyasha/ Kagome Sesshomaru/ OC(Arinu) Miroku/ Sango OC (Akari)/ OC (Zaru) Kilala (humanoid)/ OC (Seiko)

Chapter One: Heritage

Angels are strange beings. They are ethereal, pure, and passionate. Given the gift of flight and magic their duty is to help mortals in any way they can. Their true purpose though, is to keep the peace between Demons and Humans.

At the beginning of the world the gods created humans and demons. Humans and demons were intended to take care of one another, but the god of Evil and Chaos planted greed, pride, lust, fear and envy in both races and they turned on one another. War swept across the countryside, burning and destroying everything in its path. Humans were soon on par with demons- they built weapons, armor and poisons that would destroy the demons whose senses were far superior, and thereby more sensitive. Demons had been made naturally powerful, with extraordinary strength, speed and endurance; their unique abilities made each demon species different from the others of its kind.

The gods were disappointed in their creations and created beings on both sides originally meant to keep the peace and to protect: mikos, priests, and taijiya were placed among humans; the Cardinal Lords, Half-demons, and elemental demons placed among demons to lead and organize the youkai populations; while nature spirits were made to act as messengers for the gods to the mortal world. But the new creations misused their gifts and perverted their purpose, using their blessings from the gods to cause more bloodshed and mayhem between the first two races.

Finally, the youngest of the gods suggested a way to prevent further warfare. She suggested the creation of a whole new race, whose entire existence would depend upon protecting the innocent, teaching humility and tolerance, and to show the races how to live together. A race that was neither human, nor demon, nor god. The youngest god offered her first born to be the first of these beings and it was done. Her daughter became the first Tenshi, or angel, and she was named Kagome. The sun goddess Amaterasu then offered up her next child to become apart of this race; his name was Yazata, the first Lord of Twilight.

According to the wishes of the Tenshi's mothers, the gods set down the first Code of the Tenshi. The Code is a set of rules first set down by the gods and amended by all the Lords and Ladies of Twilight following Lord Yazata and Lady Kagome who are called The First Two. The first of these laws is call the First Law- it is a rule that protects the hearts of all Tenshi, it is also one of the only rules to have never been changed. It states that all Tenshi have a right above all others, to never be forced into a union not of their choosing. Any Tenshi may choose who they take as a mate, and they may be from any of the races so long as the Tenshi has fulfilled to the best of their ability their purpose and has the consent of the other sentient being.

Yazata and Kagome were the first Tenshi to fall in love- with each other. No other Tenshi since has fallen in love with another Angel. The descendents of Yazata and Kagome have each fallen in love with persons of another race, be they human, demon, or a mix of both. So to prevent the lines of Tenshi from going extinct, the second law was made stating that the first-born son of any female Tenshi would become one such as she; and the first-born daughter of any male Tenshi would become one such as he. It was not until a Tenshi mated with a taiyoukai that any such differences between ordinary Tenshi and the Half Bloods were found. Children of Tenshi and Taiyoukai parentage would become a part of both races, retaining their Tenshi powers and Demon traits. But it is not these children who are important; it is the first-born of the Lord of Twilight who is.

The first-born of Yazata and Kagome was a boy called Jiro. Jiro fathered a daughter who fathered a son named Ryuu who fathered a half human daughter named Kagome Higurashi. Kagome is the heiress of the realm of Twilight, and is the balance between Yin and Yang. Akari descends from the Lord of Night Susaki (yin), a human Tenshi-lord who mated with the Great Dog Demon's sister Kanade. Then there is Aki the Lord of the Sun/ Day (Yang), whose daughter is still unknown to the world, though it is said that she too is of immortal blood (Rin) half mermaid, and half Tenshi.

-Sengoku Jidai (500 years in the past)-

The youkai had come out of nowhere. Inuyasha and the rest of us never even sensed him until he was there. He just kept going on about the daughter of Lord Ryuu and that he had to kill her. Her and the other two Lord's daughters. He kept attacking me.

It isn't possible. No one in this world should know about that. I only just found out. I always thought my dad died in a car-crash, but really he had to leave and return to the Celestial Realm. My father is Lord Ryuu, but how could anyone have found out. No one should know. No one.

Kagome dodged another attack aimed at her. Inuyasha screamed her name as he tried to fight off the monster between him and Kagome. She never saw the other youkai behind her; all she felt was agonizing pain as his claws ripped into the delicate flesh on her back.

She fell to the ground, whimpering in pain. A black shadow fell over her. The demon, she could not tell what kind, lifted her up by her throat and squeezed.

Kagome's vision was immediately rimmed in darkness. Her pupils dilated as her hands came to her throat in self-defense, trying to claw at the hand taking the very life out of her.

She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that if she went much longer without air, she would suffocate and die. She didn't want to die, but her strength was failing, and her vision going dark. The only thing she could hear was hateful, malicious laughter in her ears…She would not die today.

Kagome felt more than saw the light in her fingertips. The demon released her when she touched him with that light, but she did not fall. She remained in the air with bright light swirling all around her. Light engulfed her, and all others were blinded by its intensity.

The light died away…

And she was powerful.


End file.
